Flare Flicker
Appearance Flare Flicker is a small, young pegasus filly with an extremely long red mane and tail. Her coat is light orange and she is currently a blank flank. Personality Flare Flicker is a shy, quiet filly that prefers to stay off on her own, but she does like to spend time with those she conciders close. She tends to hide either in her long mass of mane and tail or behind other ponies when she gets startled. She's naturally curious, being only a few years old, and tends to fall into things like fountains, bathtubs, lakes, anything with water. She also loves it when ponies in Cloudsdale get the liquid rainbows and the rain water mixed up, resulting in rainbow rain. Story Development Pre-Everfree Flare Flicker was born in Ponyville, living with her mother and father for a few years until, one day, her mother left. Her and her father continued to get by as easily as they had before, but after that, Flare Flicker wasn't as social as before, preferring to be alone then around lots of ponies. Shinys for ALL the ponies! Flare has meet a few ponys durring her young life. One being Diamond, a purple unicorn that, after their conversation, she had a new friend and four diamonds from a blanket the stallion had, which had caused their whole little interaction. The interaction with Diamond had shown that she was worried about not having her cutiemark, being one of the last in her class to not have a cutiemark, as well as showing that she was worried hers would be boring. Ow, That's a Door. After meeting Diamond, a few days later, the young filly had been trotting along happily, minding her own business, until she ran into a door, which resulting in her meeting Magelight . Upon finding out that Mage was alone, she stayed with Mage, keeping him company. This meetign resulted in showing just how long her hair is, as she got stuck in her mane after rolling around in it. After getting untangled, it was also shown that she was against cutting or using magic to shorten her mane and tail. After sharing chocolate, Mage's 'Sister' Wandering Star came for him, and she met the older pegasus for a moment before running off. Cute Foals are Best Foals After leaving Mage and Wandering Star, Flare proceeded to the park, where almost immediately, she tripped over a unicorn foal around her age, named Julius. The two proceeded to play hide and seek around the other foals father, Atticus. After a bit of introductions, they two went about and played. Durring their play session she met Atticus , who had woken up and was talking to a stallion named Guu Block, and Writer's Block . The two proceeded to have a poke war, until she had to leave. *RIP* ... Oops. The next day, Flare had stumbled out of Ponyville, and (like normally) wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ran into a tent, ripping a hole in it, which resulted in her meading Karma and Dream Catcher . She wasn't sure what they two were talking about, happily sat and chewed on some rock candy Dream Catcher had given her. After a while, she started getting tired, and once Karma brought Flare back to Ponyville, she left to go back home to her father and go to bed. Rainbow Rain!? BEST. DAY. EVER. A few days after that, Flare had a pleasent surprise. Rainbow Rain! She ran out to the park to play in it, but ended up bumping into a colt older than her, Seihai . She had barely even met the colt before the spell Seihai had been practicing backfired and made rainbow rain explode everywhere, makign the two flee. She ran into the hoof of a stallion (Silver Screen ) then was immediately picked up by Seihai and brought to the trailer of a masked pony (Great Escape ). Shortly after though, she left to go home. Tragedy Strikes Another few days later, Flare had returned home from playing in Ponyville, only to find out from a Foal Service pony that her father had been in an accident. She raced to the hospital, only to find that he was worse off than she thought. She happened to see Karma there, who found out that her father's condition was bad, really bad, with internal bleeding, brain damage, collapsed lungs, over all bad stuff. Flare already knew that her father wasn't coming back, and the long 'beeeeeeeeeep' from his hospital room and the doctors and nurses rushing in only confirmed it. The Foal Service pony came back, telling Karma that Flare was to be put in a new home, and on the spot Karma decided to adopt Flare. Flare went with Karma to her old house, got a few of her things, then left to go live with Karma afterwards. New Home Since then, Flare has lived with Karma, Wandering Star, and Magelight, her new family. She's also met Shake , and since then has gotten a bit more outgoing, but she's still pretty shy. Back to Mother One day, Flare's mother came by while Flare was playing in Karma's garden. The mare had been contacted by Foal Servises and told about Flare's condition, and since Karma hadn't legally adopted Flare, and was more or less a foster parent, when Flare's mother came along, she had to let her go. Flare left Ponyville with her mother to some far off little city, sad for leaving her new family, but happy to know she still had her mother. Flare Heart.png|Flare Heart Flare Tiara.png|Princess Flare; Everfree IRC Category:Pegasi